ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon
Most areas of the world have a mythology all their own with a colorful pantheon of gods and goddesses attributed for creating the world in which we live. It is impossible to choose one pantheon above another, so instead of doing so, Once Upon a Nightmare decided to create our own Pantheon of deities attributed with creating the world of Ga'leah for the characters in which to live. Whenever possible, we asked players to make the deities completely their own, resulting in a wide array of gods and goddesses that help to make Once Upon a Nightmare unique. Canon Tale Once they were the gods worshiped by the residents of Ga'leah, but that all changed. Each country, each region, each profession and family paid tribute to different deities entreating them for love, vengeance, a bountiful harvest, and much more. In the times long past, they could answer the prayers of their followers, now they found themselves nearly powerless. The darkness swept over Ga'leah, but on Caelum, the home of the gods, it was an entity all its own. It came, a blanketing fog of impenetrable blackness that swallowed the gods' mountaintop home and anyone unlucky enough to be caught in its grasp. Those who did not escape the darkness have not been seen since and are feared lost for all time. Those deities that could, escaped down to the land of Ga'leah. With the Walking Starvation spreading and humanity losing faith, they found that their once daunting abilities had begun to fade at an alarming rate. No longer the splendid beings they were before, they found themselves only slightly more gifted than the Fairies they once battled against and the Wizards they once counted among their followers. While some believed that they could only regain their abilities by making their presence known among the mortals where they might gain new followers, others feared that the darkness would once more seek them out. Those deities remained in disguise, hiding who they are, and seeking to discover the origin of the blight upon their kingdom. But the danger has not yet passed. The gods are continuing to fall, and in some cases their powers are being taken by others who are making themselves gods in a new Pantheon. The first whose fate was known without question was that of the Huntress, former goddess of the hunt, creator of the Skinwalkers, Lycans, and Red Riding Hood line of heroines. Her powers have now been taken by the Alpha of the Envy Pack, the Huntsman. What effect this might have on the rest of the Pantheon is unknown. Canon Characters * The Bleeding Heart ('''Adora)- Former goddess of Mercy and Compassion, she overstepped her bounds with the Coming Tide which resulted in the loss of her powers and her removal from the Pantheon. Now known as Maleficent. -''Minor deity-'' * 'The Coming Tide ('Lyrielle)- The goddess of the sea and the goddess responsible for leveling the charges against the Bleeding Heart which caused her removal from the Pantheon, she is the patron of the pirates and the creator of merkind. * 'The Death Dealer - '''Goddess of war. * [[Lasciel the Destroyer|'The Destroyer]] - (Lasciel) - The god/goddess of Chaos, Lasciel is fond of games and frequently meddles in the plans of both gods and mortals - to varying levels of appreciation. * The Forebearer ('''Aethanryke) '''- Second Entity in the universe, he is the god of Time and the de facto leader of the Pantheon. * The Green Man - ('''Sage) '- The god of the green, of agriculture, earth, medicine, and plant life, he is elusive yet can be found almost anywhere as his domain extends across Ga'leah. * 'The Huntsman - Once a man before becoming a lycan alpha under the Big Bad Wolf, The Hunt has been appointed (by the Big Bad Wolf) to replace the Huntress following her death and has been instilled with her powers. * 'The Huntress - '''Short one sentence description. * 'The Lightgiver ' - God of the Sun, he is a proud, confident deity and twin to Selene, the Moon Maiden. * '''The Living Flame '- God of fire and the forge. * 'The Matchmaker - '(Philia) -''' 'Goddess of love, fertility, childbirth, and marriage. She meddles with humans and will gladly meddle with her siblings as well. * 'The Moon Maiden - '(Selene) Twin sister of the Light Giver, She is vain, somewhat cold, and rules over dreams and the realm of the night. * '''The Stormbringer - '''God of storms. * 'The Soul Reaper - ('Sabel) the childlike goddess of death who brings peace. * 'The Source - ('''Olwyn) Goddess of magic and the creator of everything. Original Characters * '''The Eternal Song - Short one sentence description. * The Gossiper - 'Short one sentence description. * 'The Reckoner - (Dagon) - The god of Vengeance and brother to the Bleeding Heart, he sacrificed his powers to bestow them upon the Bleeding Heart to enable her to get revenge against the Pantheon for wronging her. Also the father of dragons. ''-Minor deity-'' * The Reveler '- (Raukus) - The god of libation and celebration, he was known for his parties on Caelum and died in the Blighting of Caelum. * 'The Still Water '- (Pegasus) -' 'Pegasus has replaced his mother as the Still Water, god of the inland seas. ''-Minor deity-'' * 'The Starmaker (Aristillus) - God of Knowledge and the cosmos, he is the son of the forebearer and the creator of the stars. ''-Minor deity-'' Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * Alice in Wonderland - ''The Queen of Hearts is the former Fae of Spring who the Green Man empowered and later stripped of power after the war was over. * ''Anastasia - ''The Queen of Hearts is the Former Fae of Spring who the Green Man empowered and later stripped of power after the war was over. * ''The Black Cauldron - ''Hen Wen the oracular pig was once an oracle of the Forebearer before her gifts proved to be too much for her and the Forebearer was forced to turn her into a pig to save her. The Horned King is also the former Fae of Autumn who the Green Man empowered and later stripped of power after the war was over. * ''Cinderella - Maleficent, the former Bleeding Heart, is the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in Cinderella. The Reckoner is also his father. * [[Druids of Deepwood|'Druids of Deepwood]] - Druids are descendants of Dryads, sentient trees created by the Green Man and the Elemental of Earth. Deepwood is in the heart of the Yarrow, which was created by the Source and given to the Green Man. * ''Frog Prince - ''Maleficent, the former Bleeding Heart, is the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in Frog Prince. * ''Hansel and Gretel - ''Is this still relevant? * ''Hercules - ''The Queen of Hearts is the Former Fae of Spring who the Green Man empowered and later stripped of power after the Great War ened. Hippolyta is the former Fae of Summer. * ''Jack and the Beanstalk - ''The Stormbringer created the Giants and Skye as their homeland. * 'Jason and the Argonauts - Jason is one of several men with a claim to the pirate throne which must be claimed on Treasure Island on the altar to the Coming Tide. * ''Lion King - ''The Huntress created the Skinwalkers from humans who wanted to live as animals. * ''Little Mermaid - ''The Merkind are the beloved creations of the Coming Tide. Eric is also one of the men seeking Treasure Island to crown himself the Pirate King on the altar to the Coming Tide. * ''Peter Pan - ''Captain Hook is one of several men seeking Treasure Island to crown himself the Pirate King on the altar to the Coming Tide. * ''Pocahontas -'' The Green Man created the Oasis for the Powhatan to live in with no fear of starvation or attack from the outside. * ''Rapunzel - ''Maleficent is the mother of the Xehacoran prince in Rapunzel. * ''Red Riding Hood - ''Huntress created the Lycans by first cursing the Big Bad Wolf who then spread his curse. She then created the Red Riding Hoods to fight and kill the Lycans. More recently, the Big Bad Wolf killed her and had her powers bestowed upon the Huntsman. * ''Sleeping Beauty - ''Maleficent (formerly Adora the Bleeding Heart) is responsible for cursing Sleeping Beauty. Sleeping Beauty's family have also long been followers of the Moon Maiden. * ''Snow Queen - ''Jack Frost is the Former Fae of Winter who the Green Man empowered and hunted down after the Great War but couldn't find him. * ''Treasure Island - ''Treasure Island is the magical place created by the Coming Tide to house her altar and where the Pirate King must swear his oath to the Coming Tide before claiming the throne and any mysticism that comes with it.